


Insieme prima della fine

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [12]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Wedding Planning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Gathra gli piantò un dito davanti alla faccia con fare minaccioso, lo sguardo che pareva poter emanare vilfuoco da un momento all’altro.«Voglio un posto speciale per la cerimonia. Un posto che piaccia ad entrambi» disse con veemenza «E dobbiamo scegliere chi officerà il rito. E dobbiamo scegliere i testimoni… scegliere i vestiti… preparare tutto...» l’Orchessa si prese un momento di pausa e sbuffò sonoramente «E abbiamo solo sette giorni! Spero che tu abbia già in mente qualcosa».





	Insieme prima della fine

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _39\. No one ever said it would be this hard (Coldplay, The Scientist)_ per la [Lande Di Fandom's Greatest Scavengers Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/lande-di-fandoms-greatest-scavenger-hunt-prompt-reveal/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata durante l'espansione "Legion".  
>  **Wordcount:** 7880 (FiumiDiParole)

Kilgore si stese cautamente sul letto emettendo un lieve sospiro di sollievo mentre si rilassava. Era stanco ma era anche decisamente soddisfatto oltre che lieto di potersi finalmente sdraiare. Ogni volta dopo che aveva scopato con la sua metà si rendeva davvero conto di quanto i materassi imbottiti fossero una benedizione per la sua schiena già di per sé travagliata a causa della sua naturale postura curva.  
Accanto a lui sentì muoversi la sua compagna e in breve quest’ultima gli fu addosso, distesa su un fianco e aggrappata saldamente con una mano ad uno dei suoi pettorali. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua ampia spalla e scese ad accarezzargli l’addome nudo con una mano. La cresta di capelli rossi che si ergeva selvaggia e indomabile dal centro del suo cranio gli solleticava la guancia, ma a Kilgore non importava. Era così contento in quel momento da non accorgersi quasi di niente.  
«Ancora pieno?» domandò a mezza voce Gathra, la voce intrisa di morbosa curiosità e di tenerezza.  
«Solo della cena… almeno spero» borbottò l’Orco in tono imbarazzato, ruotando il capo per poterla guardare in viso «Non vorrei mai rovinarti il letto».  
L’Orchessa scosse il capo e sorrise subdola.  
«Non importa, lo farei cambiare a Ritssyn» commentò semplicemente e ridacchiò della sua stessa battuta. Kilgore un po’ compativa l’Orco stregone per come veniva trattato dalla Prima del Concilio ed era più che certo che se davvero si fosse trovato a cambiarle le lenzuola a causa sua la già inesistente simpatia di Ritssyn nei suoi confronti non sarebbe migliorata. D’altro canto, lui poteva farci ben poco. In realtà, non sarebbe nemmeno dovuto essere presente lì, negli alloggi privati di Gathra all’interno della sua Enclave, in quanto non stregone.  
La sua compagna tuttavia non aveva voluto sentire storie e l’aveva portato nella Faglia Malosfregio di nascosto - se così poteva dirsi essere visti passeggiare mano per mano per l’Enclave da almeno mezzo Concilio della Mietitura Oscura - per andare a rifugiarsi nella sua casetta - un piccolo tugurio di pietra largo abbastanza da poterci piazzare un letto per due - e poter stare un po’ insieme da soli e divertirsi dopo la pesante cena di quella sera.  
«Vuoi dormire?» domandò lo sciamano, stringendole la spalla con una mano.  
«Non ci penso nemmeno! Sono troppo emozionata» Gathra sospirò «Ci pensi che tra poco più di una settimana Turalyon riuscirà ad ammassare truppe sufficienti a fare irruzione ad Antorus? Pensa all’energia Vile che deve impregnare quel luogo…!».  
Era evidentemente in estasi al pensiero di potersi addentrare in un posto che trasudava letteralmente del potere che lei manovrava con tale piacere.  
«Io piuttosto penso a quanti demoni ci saranno a guardia all’interno… e alla loro potenza» ammise Kilgore, attenendosi più che altro al senso pratico «Li hai visti anche te i mastini di Sargeras che ogni tanto escono a “giocare” fuori da Antorus...».  
«Sono demoni meravigliosi» commentò Gathra, gli occhi che scintillavano di desiderio e ammirazione «Pensa a quanto sarebbe bello poterne evocare uno ai propri comandi… sono su tutto un altro livello rispetto ai normali Vilsegugi».  
«E possono ammazzarti anche molto più facilmente» obiettò Kilgore con un sospiro rassegnato. Dopo tanto tempo trascorso insieme non riusciva ancora a capire che bellezza trovasse nell’immaginare di poter dominare demoni così grandi e potenti. Se non fosse stata attenta avrebbe potuto fare la fine dello sventurato Gnomo che a Nordania aveva evocato Sire Jaraxxus e poi non era riuscito a tenerlo sotto controllo.  
Probabilmente era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere visto che era uno sciamano, così come Gathra sicuramente non avrebbe mai potuto capire l’apprensione sua e della sua Enclave per le torture subite dagli elementi alla Riva Dispersa.  
«Non essere sempre così pessimista. Sono sicura che sarà un’incursione emozionante» ponderò l’Orchessa, ancora chiaramente persa nella nebbia delle sue perverse fantasie da strega.  
Dinanzi alla sua ostinata cecità Kilgore non riuscì a trattenersi oltre: si mise seduto e si girò per metà nella sua direzione, fissandola intensamente con cipiglio stranamente cupo. Non era da lui fare tanto il serio con lei.  
«Che c’è? Perché mi guardi in quella maniera?» chiese la femmina, perplessa.  
«L’incursione ad Antorus potrebbe essere più difficile di quanto immaginiamo. Potrebbe finire come il primo assalto alla Riva Dispersa» lo sciamano respirò a fondo e lentamente «Potremmo morire… e non voglio morire senza che… che ci siamo uniti» proseguì con più disagio che altro.  
Gathra lo guardò sgranando appena gli occhi, non riuscendo a credere alle sue orecchie: che intendesse davvero…?  
«Kilgore… cosa stai cercando di dire?» domandò, fissandolo con interesse e concentrazione. Era così bello vederlo in quella specie di “nuova luce”. Solitamente insieme a lei era molto più allegro.  
L’Orco inspirò e proseguì: «Quello che voglio di dirti… oh, per gli Antenati non pensavo potesse essere così difficile a questo punto… io… io voglio diventare il tuo compagno. Sul serio. E-e voglio farlo prima di Antorus».  
Gathra incurvò le labbra in un sorriso commosso e rimase in completo silenzio, al che Kilgore immanginò che le sue intenzioni non le fossero ancora abbastanza chiare.  
Aggrappandosi disperatamente all’ultimo brandello di coraggio rimastogli, riuscì a dire: «Voglio sposarti, Gathra. Questa settimana».  
L’Orchessa in questione sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di scacciare il velo di lacrime che le offuscava la vista. Lo odiava per essere riuscito a farla piangere e per nessuna ragione voleva mostrarsi a lui così debole e fragile. Lei era la sua padrona, un atteggiamento così frivolo non se lo sarebbe mai permesso. Eppure, al tempo stesso lo amava per quanto riuscisse ancora a sorprenderla con la sua tenerezza.  
«Sei un idiota» brontolò a mezza voce, dandogli un pugno nel fianco. Non era poi così forte ma riuscì comunque a strappare alla vittima un grugnito di dolore, seppur sommesso.  
«Perché? Che ho fatto di sbagliato?!» si lamentò lo sciamano, aggrottando le sopracciglia glabre «Guarda che so…!».  
Non riuscì a concludere la frase: Gathra lo afferrò per le braccia e lo attirò a sé, zittendolo con un lungo e passionale bacio accompagnato da un’accurata ispezione orale con la lingua. Alla sorpresa iniziale di Kilgore si sostituì un piacere che si andò intensificando col perdurare del contatto tra loro due. Quando finalmente Gathra decise che si erano baciati abbastanza e si staccò dalla sua faccia, l’Orco aveva un’espressione piacevolmente inebetita e il suo pene si era nuovamente irrigidito. Nonostante avessero già fatto sesso a lungo e con passione quella sera, Kilgore sperava che la sua padrona volesse rimediare all’erezione che gli aveva causato senza alcuno sforzo. Le sue speranze andarono completamente in frantumi quando la vide tornare a sdraiarsi come se nulla fosse, ignorando bellamente il suo problema.  
«Ti decidi a chiedermi di sposarti solo ora, quando mancano appena otto giorni all’incursione ad Antorus? Come facciamo ad organizzare tutto in così poco tempo?» l’Orchessa lo guardò con espressione corrucciata.  
«Perché? Quante cose dobbiamo fare per la cerimonia? Serve solo trovare qualcuno che offici...» le fece presente lo sciamano con perplessità. Nei suoi piani non c’era niente di complicato: una cerimonia appartata e intima, loro due soli in presenza di colui o colei che li avrebbe uniti, e basta.  
Alla sua affermazione Gathra scattò in piedi come una molla, sprizzando rabbia da tutti i pori.  
«Sei impazzito, vero?» sbottò lei «Solo perché sei uno sciamano e vedi ogni posto con un briciolo di vita come il luogo semplice e perfetto per fare ogni cosa non significa che ci sposeremo sotto un Albero del Mondo in una radura appartata piena di erba, fiorellini colorati e insettini luminosi in presenza di quattro persone come Thrall!».  
Kilgore rimase a fissarla sgranando gli occhi, del tutto impreparato ad una reazione così forte e violenta. Sicuramente sposarsi era un gesto importante, ma non riusciva a vedere tutta questa difficoltà di organizzazione.  
«N-non… ho mai detto di volerti sposare dove lo ha fatto Thrall...» disse l’Orco in tono esitante, cercando di placare la sua metà «So bene che il Monte Hyjal non è un posto che ti piace particolarmente».  
Gathra gli piantò un dito davanti alla faccia con fare minaccioso, lo sguardo che pareva poter emanare vilfuoco da un momento all’altro.  
«Voglio un posto speciale per la cerimonia. Un posto che piaccia _ad entrambi_ » disse con veemenza «E dobbiamo scegliere chi officerà il rito. E dobbiamo scegliere i testimoni… scegliere i vestiti… preparare tutto...» l’Orchessa si prese un momento di pausa e sbuffò sonoramente «E abbiamo solo sette giorni! Spero che tu abbia già in mente qualcosa».  
Per come glielo stava presentando in quel momento Gathra, doveva ammettere che l’organizzazione era molto più complessa di quanto Kilgore avesse supposto in principio. Non osò ribattere a nessun punto del suo elenco: era già nervosa abbastanza - e lui che sperava di farle cosa gradita proponendole finalmente il matrimonio! - e sicuramente l’avrebbe picchiato se avesse osato contraddirla in qualche maniera - e non in maniera piacevole.  
«Qualcosa… sì» ammise con un po’ di disagio, al che la strega parve rilassarsi abbastanza da tornare a sedersi accanto a lui «Avrei voluto chiedere a Drek’thar di officiare il rituale...».  
Drek’thar era uno sciamano anziano e rispettato da tutta l’Orda per il ruolo fondamentale che aveva avuto nell’istruire Thrall e renderlo il grande sciamano che era. Gli sembrava un’ottima scelta e lui stesso avrebbe reputato un enorme onore poter essere unito alla sua compagna da un Orco così saggio.  
«Scordatelo» Gathra mandò in frantumi le sue speranze senza alcuna pietà «Non sono una sciamana, non mi interessa quanto sia stato importante per il tuo Ordine Drek’thar! Allora perché non farci sposare da uno stregone? Mh?».  
Per un fugace attimo Kilgore si immaginò loro due sulla cima della Rocca della Notte con Gul’dan obbligato da Gathra ad unirli per il resto della loro vita. Un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena nonostante all’interno del tugurio la temperatura fosse stranamente alta. Ringraziò gli Antenati di averle fatto la proposta in quel momento, quando ormai di Gul’dan non esisteva più nemmeno la polvere.  
_«Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Illidan per avermi liberato da un simile destino...»_ rifletté tra sé e sé mentre a voce alta rispondeva: «Va bene niente sciamani. Contenta?».  
«Bene. Quindi… hai in mente qualcuno?» chiese la strega di nuovo, in tono molto più eloquente rispetto a poco prima.  
Kilgore rimase a guardarla in silenzio per qualche minuto, riflettendo sulle scelte che gli rimanevano escludendo tutti gli sciamani che conosceva - che non erano neppure pochi. Visto che aveva proposto di scegliere uno stregone - e per fortuna Gul’dan non era più un candidato da prendere in considerazione - la cosa più logica che poteva fare in quel momento era vagliare i membri della sua Enclave alla ricerca di qualcuno che andasse bene per loro. Purtroppo nessun membro del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura nutriva una gran simpatia nei suoi confronti e neanche le più terribili torture di Gathra sarebbero riuscite a convincere qualcuno di loro a celebrare il matrimonio, a partire da Ritssyn Flamescowl.  
A pensarci meglio però qualcuno in tutta la Faglia Malosfregio che potesse essere _obbligato_ dalla Prima del Concilio c’era, anche se non avrebbe voluto arrivare a tanto. Era comunque una proposta e a quel punto molto probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito a far arrabbiare la sua partner più di quanto non avesse già fatto proponendo Drek’thar.  
«Potresti chiedere di farlo alle tue Gemelle Eredar… non sono ai tuoi diretti ordini?» chiese Kilgore, cercando di parlare nel tono più candido e innocente possibile.  
L’Orchessa alzò lo sguardo, pensosa. Effettivamente Sacrolash e Alythess erano demoni che lei poteva comandare a bacchetta e non le avrebbe richiesto nessuno sforzo obbligarle a sposarli. Il vero problema con loro era che le gemelle erano due Eredar niente male e demoni come loro erano seconde in fatto di seduzione solo alle Shivarre. Gathra non aveva la minima intenzione di piazzare davanti al suo sciamano due paia di tette mezze nude e rischiare che il matrimonio degenerasse in un’orgia sotto i suoi occhi. Kilgore era una sua esclusiva proprietà e nessuna che non fosse lei poteva mettergli le mani addosso.  
«Non sono adatte» tagliò corto la strega in tono secco.  
A quel punto l’Orco sbuffò sonoramente, scocciato: «Prova tu a proporre qualcuno allora…!».  
La protesta gli fece guadagnare un ceffone a mano aperta in piena faccia che lo colse completamente alla sprovvista.  
«Scusa...» mormorò dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, rendendosi conto da solo di essersi lasciato trasportare un po’ troppo, scavalcando la “gerarchia” privata che si era instaurata tra loro due.  
Gathra parve rilassarsi un poco. Si girò a dargli le spalle e si appoggiò contro il suo grosso braccio, fissando il soffitto con aria pensierosa.  
«Ci serve qualcuno poco attraente e neutrale. Niente sciamani né stregoni… per praticità...» ponderò a voce alta «Qualcuno che sia rispettato da entrambe le parti».  
Entrambi tacquero per alcuni momenti, riflettendo ciascuno per conto proprio, finché all’improvviso la strega non ebbe un colpo di genio: «Possiamo chiedere a Corna Nere!».  
«Corna Nere?» Kilgore la guardò perplesso.  
«Sì, Corna Nere! Quel drago nero che finge di essere un Tauren!» esclamò Gathra. Possibile che non si ricordasse di lui?  
«Sì, _lo so_ chi è Corna Nere… è per dire… vuoi davvero chiedere a lui di celebrare il matrimonio?» domandò lo sciamano.  
«Be’, è una guida spirituale… quindi tu sei contento… e non è uno sciamano, quindi sono contenta anche io. Inoltre è un drago nero sotto mentite spoglie e ci ha aiutato contro la Legione ad Alto Monte. È perfetto!» spiegò l’Orchessa.  
«D’accordo, è una buona scelta» ammise il suo compagno «Ma dubito che accetterà di andare molto lontano da Totem del Fulm… ah!».  
«Cosa c’è?» la sua partner gli rivolse un’occhiata curiosa e si ritrovò a guardare Kilgore mentre sorrideva con aria decisamente soddisfatta.  
«Mi è appena venuta un’ottima idea su dove poter celebrare il matrimonio. Ti piacerà, sono sicuro. Niente piante né cose tipicamente sciamaniche, promesso» le spiegò l’Orco.  
«Bene, allora domattina andremo a vederlo e a chiedere a Corna Nere» Gathra parlò col tono di chi decretava una decisione definitiva e immodificabile «Poi dovremmo dirlo in Enclave e fare gli inviti formali e preparare il resto».  
Si distese di nuovo sotto le coperte, esortando Kilgore a fare altrettanto con un semplice gesto della mano. L’Orco non si fece sicuramente attendere: dopo l’intensa serata e la discussione appena avvenuta aveva proprio voglia di farsi una bella dormita.  
«Non vedo l’ora di vedere cosa preparerai per il banchetto post-cerimonia...» commentò con un sospiro, accarezzandogli l’addome morbidamente «Perché te ne occuperai tu, vero…?».  
Kilgore esitò un momento prima di risponderle: «S-sì… certo».  
«Bene» e Gathra si sistemò per bene sulla sua spalla «Ora dormi… domani abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare...».  
L’Orco mugugnò e si sistemò a sua volta, mormorandole vicino all’orecchio: «Buonanotte...».

«Quindi… dovrei provare a cucinare i “Mari e Monti di Suramar”? Non ho ancora trovato i pezzi della ricetta...» Kilgore sospirò, grattandosi la testa «Non penso sia fattibile...».  
«Visto che il matrimonio sarà a Suramar, mi sembra un ottimo abbinamento… anche per cambiare dai soliti menù che prepari per la tua compagna» ribatté Nomi in tono pacato e paziente «Hai dei Frammenti di Ricette delle Isole Disperse, no? Puoi riuscire ad ottenere comunque quella anche se ti mancano le due componenti base».  
Erano passati già due giorni dalla sua proposta e i preparativi per il matrimonio erano in piena organizzazione.  
Lui e Gathra erano stati sul luogo che aveva proposto - un ampio piazzale situato in cima alla cascata adiacente al Forte delle Guardie della Luna - e alla sua metà era piaciuto moltissimo. Era isolato e spazioso abbastanza da accogliere tutti gli invitati che avevano in mente - essenzialmente i membri delle rispettive Enclavi - e i cristalli imbevuti di potere che spuntavano ovunque creavano un’atmosfera che a lei piaceva molto. Nello stesso giorno erano anche stati da Corna Nere ma lo spiritista era impegnato con la Gran Capotribù e non aveva potuto riceverli, per cui Kilgore era stato incaricato dalla sua metà di tornare per chiedere della celebrazione il più in fretta possibile.  
Allo stesso tempo tuttavia doveva occuparsi - come stava facendo - del banchetto e anche della scelta del vestito, nonché delle questioni di normale amministrazione che la sua carica di Chiaroveggente gli imponeva.  
L’Orco era effettivamente schiacciato da una mole di incarichi che gli lasciava ben poco tempo per respirare.  
«Va bene, intanto allora cercherò la ricetta…» decise, grattandosi il mento glabro «Ora preparo il pranzo così poi posso andare...».  
Superò Nomi e si avvicinò al caminetto acceso situato oltre di lui, lungo la parete. Il fuoco ardeva scoppiettante e Kilgore moriva dalla voglia di cucinarsi qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti: andare da una parte all’altra delle Isole Disperse e affaccendarsi per il matrimonio oltre a renderlo nervoso gli faceva anche venire un grande appetito.  
Si cucinò lesto una generosa porzione di Razza al profumo di Carpa ed uscì dalla cucina di Nomi con l’acquolina in bocca, deciso a gustarsi il suo meritato pranzo in santa pace. Andò a sedersi ad uno dei tavoli che occupavano l’ampia sala principale della Belva Assetata e si accinse a cominciare il pranzo.  
«Oh, quasi dimenticavo… Kilgore!» Nomi si affacciò alla porta della cucina, un evento più unico che raro «Hai già deciso come sarà la vostra torta nuziale, vero?» esclamò.  
L’Orco poco mancò che si strozzasse con un boccone di pesce alla domanda. Aveva avuto così tanta fretta di mettersi a mangiare che non aveva neanche pensato di prendere qualcosa da bere al bancone. Si batté un pugno sul petto con vigore per qualche istante e tossì violentemente fino a divenire paonazzo in faccia, ma alla fine riuscì a estromettere il pezzo di cibo che gli stava finendo nelle vie aeree e deglutirlo correttamente.  
Singhiozzò e respirò pesantemente, girandosi per metà verso la cucina e verso Nomi.  
«No… non ci ho ancora pensato» ammise boccheggiando leggermente «Ma non preoccuparti, la cucinerò io… anche quella».  
Nomi rise delle sue parole.  
«Non essere ridicolo! La torta deve essere una sorpresa per _entrambi_ gli sposi» rispose come se fosse ovvio.  
Kilgore si sentì mancare momentaneamente all’idea che Nomi potesse fare un disastro con la sua torta nuziale; ciononostante, era quasi sollevato all’idea di non doversi preoccupare anche di quella. Per quanto gli piacesse cucinare e fosse ormai diventato discretamente bravo, non riusciva a cucinare i dolci.  
«Sei sicuro di farcela?» esclamò lo sciamano.  
«Tranquillo! Lascia fare a me, dimmi solo se ci vuoi qualcosa di particolare!» rispose il Pandaren.  
Kilgore stava per rispondergli quando dalla porta della locanda entrò un gruppo di persone che si fermò solo pochi metri più avanti.  
«Visto? Ve l’avevo detto che l’avremmo trovato qui! Muln ho vinto la scommessa...» esclamò una sgraziata voce maschile ben familiare all’Orco.  
«Chiaroveggente Kilgore!» la voce di Aggra - decisamente più riconoscibile - lo richiamò all’ordine col tono di qualcuno che rimproverasse un figlio.  
Kilgore si girò a guardare il gruppo di sciamani appena arrivato con ancora la sua posata sospesa a metà strada verso la bocca: possibile che non ci fosse un momento di pace?  
«Che ci fate tutti qui? È successo qualcosa?» chiese con una palese nota angosciata, muovendosi per alzarsi. Non era il momento adatto per far fronte anche ad urgenze o pericoli al Cuore di Azeroth, ma era suo dovere in qualità di Chiaroveggente e ancor prima di sciamano.  
«Se lo è già scordato» rise Mylra scuotendo il capo.  
«Di cosa?» l’Orco li fissò perplesso.  
«Dobbiamo andare a scegliere il vestito per la cerimonia. Ha chiesto a tutti noi di aiutare» gli rammentò Aggra con un debole sospiro di esasperazione.  
«Sarà lo sciamano più sexy di tutta Azeroth… dopo di me, ovviamente» Rehgar - che era quello che aveva parlato per primo - si intromise nella discussione senza che ve ne fosse alcun reale bisogno.  
Muln - in piedi vicino a lui - gli diede una pesante gomitata nel fianco nudo e Nobundo lo redarguì pacatamente: «Il Chiaroveggente ha già una compagna, non deve pavoneggiarsi per trovare qualcuna».  
«Io non mi pavoneggio!» brontolò Rehgar stizzito.  
«Sarà meglio, alla tua età ringrazia se non sei avvizzito come una prugna!» lo prese in giro Mylra.  
«Smettetela di litigare, voi due, ora non è il momento» Nobundo avanzò verso Kilgore e Aggra gli si affiancò.  
«Andiamo, altrimenti faremo tardi» disse l’Orchessa.  
Il capo del Circolo della Terra abbassò lo sguardo con fare imbarazzato e svogliato insieme.  
«Ho appena iniziato a mangiare...» disse, sperando di riuscire a convincerli a dargli modo di finire il pranzo.  
«Mangerà dopo» Aggra lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò in piedi «Si deve andare».  
Kilgore si lasciò trascinare dalla sciamana su due piedi ed uscì dalla Belva Assetata con lo stomaco che brontolava e la sensazione che sarebbero passate diverse ore prima che potesse concedersi un momento di pausa.  
Attraversarono tutti insieme Dalaran fino al negozio d’incantamento - appropriatamente chiamato “Incantevolmente” - dove li stava aspettando il Mistico Distorcente Tuviss, l’Etereo addetto alle trasmogrificazioni.  
«Salve, salve...» esclamò vedendoli entrare, quindi Kilgore si fece avanti e si mise di fronte agli altri. Gli sciamani si disposero a semicerchio attorno a lui. Muln con la sua enorme stazza andò a coprire la porta, risparmiando al Chiaroveggente di essere visto con pezzi di trasmogrificazioni diverse assemblate insieme.  
«Ehm… possiamo cominciare» disse l’Orco all’Etereo, il quale tirò fuori il catalogo magico contenente gli aspetti di tutti i pezzi di armatura che Kilgore aveva raccolto fino a quel momento e glielo passò. Lui lo prese e gli diede una rapida occhiata per poi passarlo ad Aggra.  
«L’ultima volta che ho cambiato la trasmogrificazione per un’occasione speciale a Gathra non è piaciuta per niente» spiegò affranto «Stavolta non posso fare brutta figura…».  
«D’accordo Chiaroveggente» rispose Aggra, e Kilgore giurò di vedere la sua espressione ammorbidirsi per un istante e farsi più tenera «Ha qualche idea di base? Preferenze?».  
«Sono in mano vostra...» rispose semplicemente lui, aprendo le braccia con fare arrendevole, pronto ad ascoltare e provare le diverse proposte dei suoi seguaci.  
Diverse ore dopo, Kilgore sedeva sullo sgabello vicino all’Etereo con indosso un’accozzaglia scomoda e orribile di trasmogrificazioni diverse aspettando che l’ennesima lite avesse termine. Cominciava a credere che chiedere l’aiuto di _tutto_ il Circolo della Terra fosse stato un errore.  
Il suo stomaco brontolò per l’ennesima volta, aggiungendo altro rumore a quello che già animava l’interno del negozio - attirando l’attenzione degli altri avventori che si trovavano lì per altre questioni.  
_«Di questo passo non finiremo mai…»_ rifletté tra sé, per poi alzarsi in piedi - rischiando di inciampare nell’orlo della tunica per colpa degli stivali troppo ingombranti - e dire: «Va bene, basta così!».  
Per una volta il suo tono di voce risuonò chiaro, forte e soprattutto autoritario. La cosa sorprese persino lui stesso.  
Muln e Nobundo - che stavano discutendo sulle dimensioni dei paraspalle - si girarono a guardarlo finalmente in completo silenzio. Persino Rehgar smise all’istante di far polemica sul tipo di tunica da indossare e Mylra lo guardò con fare stupito.  
Tra tutti solamente Aggra era buona e zitta già in partenza, anche se era giustificata dal fatto che stesse studiando il libro che aveva ancora saldamente stretto tra le mani.  
«Chiaroveggente…?» domandò perplessa la moglie di Thrall, inarcando un sopracciglio «Non vuole mica rimandare l’impegno…? Anche noi abbiamo dei doveri e non può ignorare la battaglia contro la Leg...».  
«Non voglio rimandare niente. Ho saltato il pranzo per questa cosa» brontolò Kilgore in tono seccato, interrompendola. Tutti loro sapevano quanto per l’Orco fosse importante la cucina e il consumo dei pasti - per quanto per loro fosse un’ossessione priva di fondamenti. Il fatto che avesse rinunciato significava che considerava l’impegno veramente importante.  
«Ma avete opinioni troppo discordanti e alla fine per accontentare tutti è uscito… _questo_ » Kilgore abbassò lo sguardo verso se stesso, chiaramente a disagio. Chiunque al suo posto si sarebbe trovato d’accordo con lui nel vedere l’accozzaglia di abiti che indossava e che esteticamente erano accomunati solo dalla colorazione simile: Muln aveva scelto un paio di enormi paraspalle dorati di chiara fattura Zandalari che somigliavano a teste metalliche di leoni e che emettevano una soffusa nebbiolina verde dalla bocca e dalle orbite cave; Rehgar aveva insistito perché avesse un paio di gambali come i suoi, per cui l’Orco sfoggiava una gonna marrone e verde con ricami verde brillante simili a lunghe catene. La forma della gonna era resa bitorzoluta e brutta dalla presenza al di sotto di un ingombrante paio di pesanti stivaloni scuri che gli arrivavano fino al ginocchio e che possedevano una specie di ginocchiera incorporata responsabile della deformazione.  
La scelta del tipo di indumento da indossare sul torace era spettata a Mylra, che aveva optato per un po’ di sana e manifesta virilità orchesca e aveva deciso di fargli trasmografare il torso in quello del suo completo da Chiaroveggente, ossia un paio di catene che correvano lungo i lati dell’ampio torace ad unire un collare di maglia e piume blu ad un fascione dello stesso tipo.  
«Non è poi così male» commentò Rehgar «E poi lei è una strega! Il verde dovrebbe piacerle!».  
Kilgore sospirò rumorosamente, invocando l’aiuto degli Antenati per fronteggiare il problema senza perdere la pazienza.  
«Non è importante il colore! Ho chiesto il vostro aiuto perché per la cerimonia devo assolutamente essere… gradevole» esitò sull’ultima parola per un momento, le guance che cambiavano rapidamente colore: istintivamente avrebbe voluto dire “bellissimo” ma visto il tipo di “pubblico” che aveva davanti non gli era sembrato opportuno.  
«Il mio gusto nello scegliere i vestiti non piace a Gathra, ecco perché ho chiesto a voi…» proseguì poco dopo «… però penso che a potermi aiutare davvero siano solo Mylra e Aggra… in quanto femmine...» concluse.  
Tra gli sciamani cadde un silenzio piuttosto teso. Kilgore sapeva di non stare facendo una gran bella figura con i suoi seguaci, ma non aveva così tanto tempo per scegliere la trasmogrificazione migliore per l’occasione e aveva molte altre cose di cui occuparsi in vista del matrimonio che erano sicuramente più importanti di quella.  
«Ah!» fu Mylra la prima a rompere il silenzio, girandosi verso i maschi e guardandoli uno ad uno con un sogghigno trionfante in viso «Visto? Siete solo d’intralcio!».  
Rehgar di fronte a quella palese provocazione emise un ringhio degno di una bestia feroce e marciò verso la Nana con tutta l’intenzione di attaccar briga.  
«Rehgar per favore...» Kilgore lo richiamò all’ordine in tono piuttosto esasperato «Voglio solo finire questa cosa in fretta… vi prego, tornate in Enclave...» spiegò. Al contrario di Gathra, che amava far valere il suo ruolo di Prima del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura con il pugno di ferro, lui aveva da sempre tentato di instaurare un diverso tipo di rapporto con gli altri sciamani, basato non su un ordine gerarchico bensì su un solido legame di fiducia. Era stato eletto Chiaroveggente dai Signori Elementali e dal Circolo della Terra riunito al completo, ma a dispetto del suo titolo cercava di farsi rispettare per le sue qualità come sciamano e collega piuttosto che per il ruolo che ricopriva.  
Earthfury alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e suo malgrado fece un passo indietro, abbandonando l’espressione aggressiva nonostante fosse palesemente interessato a litigare molto più apertamente con Mylra.  
«Va bene, torniamo in Enclave...» Nobundo intervenne prima che la Nana potesse gettare altra benzina sul fuoco.  
Muln annuì in silenzio, semplicemente, quindi si avviò per primo fuori dal negozio d’incantamento. Rehgar e Nobundo lo seguirono dopo pochi secondi, lasciando le due sciamane in compagnia del Chiaroveggente.  
«D’accordo, ora vediamo di sistemare questo disastro...» commentò Aggra non appena rimasero da soli. Kilgore sperava davvero che riuscissero a sistemare tutto quanto.  
_«Perché nessuno mi ha detto prima quanto potesse essere complicato organizzare un matrimonio…?!»_ si chiese l’Orco con un moto di sincera disperazione.

«… poi quando arriviamo voglio una pioggia di Infernali ad accoglierci… e colonne di Vilfuoco ai lati dell’altare» esclamò Gathra, rivolgendosi al Secondo del Concilio.  
Si trovavano al centro della Faglia Malosfregio, nel cerchio rituale che avevano utilizzato per innumerevoli evocazioni nel tentativo di radunare tutti i membri del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura dispersi durante il primo attacco della Legione.  
«Se il posto è quello che mi hai mostrato… lì non c’è nessun alt…!» il dubbio espresso da Ritssyn Flamescowl venne brutalmente messo a tacere da un ceffone niente male accompagnato da alcune superficiali ferite dovute allo sfregare delle sue unghie. Fortunatamente Ritssyn non aveva niente per cui prendersela, visto che era già stato sfregiato irrimediabilmente da Ragnaros in passato - e il fuoco che bruciava il suo cranio e i suoi occhi lo testimoniava a tutti.  
«Che mi ha mostrato. Mi “ha”, Ritssyn!» ringhiò l’Orchessa «Pensi che ti porti a vedere le cascate di Suramar perché non ho niente di meglio da fare? _Ovviamente_ è quello il posto!».  
«Cazzo quanto è acida… menomale che si sta per sposare...» bisbigliò Shinfel Blightsworn, ritraendosi dietro lo sperone di roccia dal quale stava spiando la Prima del Concilio «Ritssyn quasi mi fa pena...».  
«Il matrimonio è un passo importante, specialmente gli Orchi hanno delle tradizioni partic...» Jubeka venne zittita da Lulubelle Fizzlebang, che si intromise esclamando con la sua vocetta acuta: «Non sembra curarsi molto delle tradizioni se sta chiedendo una pioggia di Infernali a Ritssyn...».  
«In effetti ha ragione lei...» Kanrethad Ebonlocke decise di uscire dal rigoroso silenzio con cui aveva seguito lo “spettacolo” fino ad allora, ritirandosi a distanza di sicurezza dal passaggio che conduceva alla zona dove Gathra e Ritssyn si trovavano «Dovresti smetterla di cercare scuse per giustificare la spontanea violenza della Prima del Concilio, Jubeka».  
«Io non la sto giustificando» Jubeka Shadowbreaker rivolse un’occhiata torva al suo vecchio collega di ricerche «La Signora del Fatuo non manifesta sempre comportamenti così violenti...».  
«Ah! In quale Faglia Malosfregio hai passato gli ultimi mesi, Jubeka? Voglio andarci anch’io...» la derise Shinfel.  
«È davvero disgustoso vedere Ritssyn subire tutto questo senza reagire… anche se in fondo se lo merita» Kira Iresoul emerse da un’ombra poco distante recando in viso un’espressione di malcelato trionfo. Tutti erano a conoscenza dei suoi poco felici trascorsi con Flamescowl come mentore e nessuno era sorpreso di sentirle dire quelle parole.  
«Sappiamo quanto ci tieni a vedere Ritssyn soffrire, e devo dire che anche io lo trovo divertente… di solito» ammise Shinfel, guadagnandosi un’occhiata d’ammonimento da Jubeka «... ma qui stiamo esagerando».  
«Forse quando lei sarà sposata tornerà in sé» rifletté a voce udibile Lulubelle.  
Kanrethad scosse la testa.  
«Preferisco Ritssyn come cagnolino remissivo al seguito della Prima del Concilio. Dopo tutto questo vorrei proprio vederlo tornare ad essere l’arrogante sbruffone che era prima della formazione del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura...» ponderò.  
«Almeno smetterà di correrle dietro sperando di ottenere le sue attenzioni» commentò Shadowbreaker.  
«Lo spero proprio, basta già quel suo strano sciamano senza spina dorsale a farle da zerbino» rispose Blightsworn in tono apertamente disgustato.  
«Hanno finito di parlare!» esclamò improvvisamente Kira in tono allarmato, allertando tutti quanti.  
In un battibaleno tutti gli stregoni del Concilio si dileguarono, come inghiottiti dalle ombre circostanti. Quando Gathra passò dal pertugio diretta verso il grande portale che collegava l’Enclave a Dalaran, di loro non c’era nessuna traccia.  
Ritssyn si fermò poco dietro di lei, guardandola andare via. Una volta rimasto solo si accarezzò la guancia lesa e un ringhio gli sgorgò spontaneo dalla gola pensando al matrimonio imminente della Signora del Fatuo.  
Si incamminò a sua volta verso il portale che conduceva a Dalaran. Aveva bisogno di placarsi in qualche maniera e l’unico modo per farlo senza fare una strage era andare a bere all’Abracadabar. Prima di andare lì però doveva passare a far visita ad una persona molto particolare senza la quale in quel momento non sarebbe riuscito a migliorare il suo umore. Sperava solo di trovarlo libero.

Era stata una settimana lunga per Kilgore e la più intensa che avesse mai affrontato nella sua vita. Aveva dovuto destreggiarsi tra una miriade di impegni diversi sacrificando molto del tempo che normalmente dedicava all’esplorazione e alle sue professioni secondarie. In quei sette giorni non aveva pescato né era andato in giro a dissotterrare reperti archeologici né aveva cucinato, o almeno non per suo proprio diletto.  
Tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato in funzione del matrimonio e adesso che era giunto il fatidico giorno, l’Orco si sentiva ancora più stressato di quanto non fosse stato nei giorni precedenti.  
«Andrà benissimo, vedrà» Aggra gli batté una pacca sulla spalla che voleva essere incoraggiante. Aveva dormito pochissimo quella notte e poi aveva cominciato a girovagare per l’Enclave in preda ad una specie di panico accompagnato da fenomeni di depressione. Persino Muln, che aveva il sonno più profondo di tutti, era stato svegliato dal suo scalpiccio incessante a metà mattina.  
«Il dolce di Nomi… se non le piacesse? Se non andasse bene il vestito?» Kilgore tremava impercettibilmente nel procedere verso il negozio d’incantamento per mettere la trasmogrificazione per la cerimonia.  
«Sciocchezze, sarà contenta» lo rassicurò Aggra. L’Orchessa aveva insistito per accompagnare da sola il Chiaroveggente e tutti gli altri si erano già avviati sul luogo del matrimonio. Sicuramente non aveva bisogno di altro nervosismo, per cui era meglio che non ascoltasse le chiacchiere inutili degli altri.  
Lo sciamano improvvisamente si fermò in mezzo alla strada e Aggra gli finì addosso, rischiando di farlo cadere.  
«Corna Nere! Dovevo chiamarlo io stamani! Se arriva tardi...» gemette Kilgore con voce strozzata, ma Aggra gli prese entrambe le spalle con le mani e lo spinse avanti.  
«Muln e Nobundo passeranno da Totem del Fulmine ad avvertirlo prima di recarsi alla cascata. È tutto pronto, Chiaroveggente. Al momento manca solo il suo vestito» disse la sciamana, continuando a spingerlo per farlo muovere rapidamente verso la loro destinazione.

A Suramar era tutto pronto. Le due Enclavi erano riunite e aspettavano l’arrivo degli sposi e del celebrante.  
Nonostante l’ostilità reciproca palese dei due gruppi, l’incontro non aveva ancora dato luogo ad una rissa. In verità, due membri in particolare sembravano stare catalizzando l’attenzione di tutti quanti, mitigando l’atmosfera carica di tensione.  
«Dovremmo dir loro qualcosa… tipo di smetterla di fissarci...» bisbigliò Rehgar con un moto di rabbia improvvisa, senza osare girarsi.  
«La pianteranno quando Gathra o il tuo sciamano si decideranno ad arrivare…» replicò Ritssyn a voce altrettanto bassa ma più pacata.  
La coppia di Orchi si era piazzata vicina a dove Corna Nere avrebbe dovuto officiare il rituale e fissavano con ostinazione la parete rocciosa, ignorando le penetranti occhiate e i bisbiglii alle loro spalle.  
«Fammi picchiare qualcuno dei tuoi… tipo l’irritante Elfa del Sangue che non la smette di parlare...» insistette Earthfury.  
Flamescowl era contento di sentire che anche a lui Shinfel non piaceva. Stava iniziando a credere di odiarla per timore che Gathra la scegliesse come nuova Seconda del Concilio visti i loro “atteggiamenti” molto simili.  
In quel momento a spezzare la tensione arrivò un poderoso ruggito che fece sobbalzare tutti i campioni riuniti. Subito dopo una figura scura comparve nel cielo, oscurando parzialmente il sole, per poi lanciarsi in picchiata verso la terrazza naturale scavata dall’acqua.  
Zinnin si riparò dietro la vecchia Magatha Grimtotem di corsa, tremando e latrando come un cagnolino fifone. Non c’era da sorprendersi: lo stregone Worgen al tempo aveva assistito alla fuga di Deathwing da Rocciafonda e da quel momento era rimasto muto. Udire un ruggito di drago per lui era un po’ come rivivere quell’esperienza orribile e nessuno tra loro lo biasimava per il suo trauma passato.  
Ritssyn non mosse un muscolo dal punto dove si trovava: aveva visto Ragnaros nel suo regno elementale, lo aveva affrontato ed era stato bruciato dal suo fuoco. Un gigantesco rettile nero che si stava gettando verso di loro a confronto non era niente di grave.  
La bestia - che poi altro non era che un drago nero, per giunta molto meno impressionante di Deathwing - aprì le sue ali membranose a pochi metri dal suolo ed arrestò la sua discesa. Il contraccolpo per la brusca frenata causò una raffica di vento che rischiò di trascinare via Lulubelle e Jubeka e gettarle oltre il baratro che limitava la terrazza. Quando appoggiò le quattro grandi zampe sull’umida roccia, il drago iniziò a mutare forma e rimpicciolire fino a che al suo posto non comparve la figura comunque possente dello spiritista Corna Nere.  
Rehgar era rimasto coraggiosamente al fianco di Ritssyn, senza fare neanche un passo indietro.  
«Buongiorno a tutti» salutò il Tauren con la sua voce profonda, vagliando con lo sguardo l’eterogeneo gruppo che aveva di fronte «Presumo i due sposi non siano ancora arrivati».  
Poco dietro di lui atterrarono Muln e Nobundo, smontando da una viverna dal pelo fulvo. Rapidi e silenziosi andarono ad unirsi agli altri.  
Nessuno osò parlare. Tutti rimasero a fissare il Tauren come se avessero visto Sargeras in persona manifestarsi in una figura innocua come avrebbe potuto essere quella del nuovo re di Roccavento, il giovane Anduin Wrynn.  
Entrambe le Enclavi erano state messe al corrente della duplice identità di Corna Nere dai rispettivi capi. Era stato fatto volutamente, dato il carattere eccentrico di alcuni di loro; tuttavia, c’era una bella differenza tra il _sapere_ che Corna Nere non era davvero un Tauren e vederlo scendere in picchiata dal monte più alto di Alto Monte come se volesse ucciderli tutti sotto il suo peso di drago.  
Il silenzio del gruppo bastò a rispondere alla domanda dello spiritista, il quale si limitò ad annuire solennemente e tacere, fissando il cielo in lontananza in paziente attesa.  
L’attesa fortunatamente non fu lunga: dopo pochi minuti il nitrire funereo di un cavallo annunciò l’arrivo della sposa.  
Gathra atterrò su uno sperone di roccia al limitare estremo della terrazza naturale. Scese dal suo destriero e lo congedò con un gesto della mano, quindi si girò sorridente verso la folla già riunita e in un attimo la sua espressione si tramutò in una maschera di gelida rabbia nel constatare che Kilgore non era ancora arrivato.  
Creò rapidamente un Varco Dimensionale che le permettesse di raggiungere il largo masso leggermente sopra il livello dell’acqua e piatto senza bagnarsi le scarpe e il vestito, quindi marciò con fare molto poco signorile verso Corna Nere.  
«Dov’è andato? È nei paraggi ad orinare, vero?!» chiese allo spiritista cercando di contenere l’ondata di rabbia improvvisa. Non poteva perdere le staffe con lui, sarebbe stato da stupidi.  
«Non è ancora arrivato» rispose Rehgar al posto di Corna Nere.  
Gathra si girò verso di lui e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Dove è finito?!» chiese allo sciamano con rabbia.  
«Che ne so! Noi l’abbiamo lasciato a prepararsi» rispose Rehgar in tono sprezzante. Benché sapesse di cosa era capace la strega se si arrabbiava sul serio, era talmente stufo di aspettare senza poter litigare coi membri del Concilio della Mietitura Oscura che gli andava bene persino rischiare la vita in maniera tanto sconsiderata.  
Contro ogni previsione, Gathra non si scagliò contro di lui per picchiarlo. Rimase dov'era e alzò lo sguardo verso la sagoma di Dalaran che si vedeva in lontananza.  
«È la sposa a dover arrivare in ritardo...» brontolò piano.

«Chiaroveggente… dobbiamo andare. Stiamo facendo tardi...» Aggra stava cercando di farglielo capire da ormai quasi un’ora, ma Kilgore sembrava incapace di intendere.  
Vestito con la sua trasmogrificazione da matrimonio, lo sciamano stava trafficando nella cucina della Belva Assetata febbrilmente. Nomi e i due Troll che lo assistevano solitamente non c’erano - si erano spostati nel luogo dove ci sarebbe stato il banchetto di nozze - ma la porta della cucina era di fatto inesistente e lui aveva comunque libero accesso.  
«Non sono… ancora pronto...» mormorò Kilgore con la sua profonda voce maschile vibrante di emozione e paura «Non dovevo… chiederglielo… non ancora...».  
Aggra lo guardò impiattare l’ennesima Tartare d’Orso e la sua pazienza si esaurì completamente: raggiunse il Chiaroveggente vicino al tavolo su cui aveva già disposto un esorbitante numero di piatti e sbatté con foga una mano sul piano in legno, facendo non solo tintinnare tutte le stoviglie ma anche sobbalzare il povero cuoco, già provato emotivamente dallo stress del matrimonio al quale pareva non voler più partecipare.  
«Adesso basta!» sbottò l’Orchessa, rivolgendogli un’occhiata torva «Ho visto abbastanza lamentele da ragazzino per oggi! Anche Go’el ha avuto i suoi problemi con me, ma arrivare a questo…! Con tutto il tempo e la fatica fatta per organizzare la cerimonia, il banchetto e scegliere il vestito vuoi abbandonare Gathra adesso?!».  
Kilgore arretrò di mezzo passo davanti alla sua esplosione di rabbia.  
«Non… credevo fosse… così difficile...» obiettò debolmente.  
«Difficile _cosa_?! Vai a Suramar e vi fate sposare! Che c’è di difficile?! Non è nemmeno così lontano!» Aggra si interruppe e lo prese per un orecchio, trascinandolo fuori dalla cucina quasi di peso «Le hai chiesto di sposarti perché volevi essere unito a lei per sempre prima dell’incursione ad Antorus, giusto? E allora andiamo! Dov’è finito il Chiaroveggente Kilgore, colui che ci ha coraggiosamente guidato nella nostra guerra alla Legione?!».  
Kilgore tacque per qualche momento mentre la sciamana lo trascinava fuori dalla cucina e via attraverso la sala principale della locanda, sotto gli occhi di tutti i clienti. Nessuno sembrava intenzionato ad intervenire a supporto né dell’uno né dell’altra.  
Aggra aveva ragione. Non era da lui arrendersi ancor prima di iniziare, neanche quando l’impresa sembrava disperata e fuori dalla sua portata. A maggior ragione non doveva temere la celebrazione delle sue nozze con Gathra visto che l’indomani la fortezza di Antorus sarebbe stata aperta e forse nessuno di loro sarebbe sopravvissuto per raccontare gli orrori che vi si celavano.  
Pensando alla possibilità concreta di poter perdere la sua amata, Kilgore piantò i grossi piedi a terra e si oppose ad Aggra con tale forza da rischiare di farla cadere.  
«Chiaroveggente non si metta di nuovo a lam...» esordì stanca e arrabbiata insieme, ma venne interrotta prontamente dall’Orco che, dopo averle stretto gentilmente il polso nella sua grossa mano verde, esclamò: «Sbrighiamoci. Ci staranno aspettando tutti».  
«Questo è il nostro Chiaroveggente» rispose Aggra con un lento cenno di assenso.  
E insieme si diressero correndo verso l’uscita della locanda e poi verso la Terrazza di Krasus.

Gathra camminava avanti e indietro davanti a Corna Nere, le labbra distorte in una smorfia di frustrazione e impazienza e gli occhi fissi sulla roccia sotto i suoi piedi. Di quando in quando alzava gli occhi verso il cielo per vedere se riusciva a scorgere in lontananza la sagoma del suo promesso sposo; tuttavia, pareva che ogni volta che la cosa non portava ad alcun risultato la sua rabbia crescesse.  
«Dove diavolo si è cacciato?!» ringhiò spazientita, fremendo dal desiderio di picchiare Kilgore per l’attesa cui la stava sottoponendo.  
«Forse ha avuto un contrattempo preparandosi...» cercò di placarla Corna Nere. Nonostante stesse chiaramente perdendo molto più tempo di quanto avrebbe dovuto, pareva molto più tranquillo di tutti quanti gli altri.  
Persino Rehgar, che solitamente aveva il controllo delle proprie reazioni nervose, in quel particolare frangente mostrava chiari segni di agitazione. Ritssyn non l’aveva mai visto muoversi così tanto pur rimanendo immobile nello stesso punto, e negli ultimi tempi si erano incontrati piuttosto spesso a Dalaran.  
«Non è normale che il Chiaroveggente arrivi in ritardo...» mormorò Earthfury, il timbro vocale che indicava chiaramente quanto fosse preoccupato per la situazione.  
«Magari ha solo avuto un contrattempo» cercò di rassicurarlo in tono scherzoso Flamescowl.  
«Proprio oggi? Si è fatto in quattro perché tutto fosse pronto in così poco tempo!» replicò infastidito Rehgar, scrollando le spalle «Non è possibile, sarà successo qualcosa di sicuro...».  
«E cosa? La vostra Enclave è improvvisamente collassata nel Maelstrom?».  
La battuta di Ritssyn voleva essere un modo per cercare di tirargli un po’ su il morale, ma ovviamente lo sciamano la prese nel verso sbagliato e si arrabbiò ancora di più. Gli diede una poderosa gomitata in un fianco, spezzando il respiro allo stregone, che lo fissò con cipiglio confuso per qualche istante.  
«Non ti azzardare a dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!» sibilò l’ex gladiatore.  
«Arriva!».  
Era stata Lulubelle a lanciare l’esclamazione, attirando immediatamente l’attenzione di tutti quanti dapprima verso di sé e poi spostandola al cielo mentre il suo corto braccio indicava un punto preciso in alto.  
Gathra si fermò all’improvviso e rimase a contemplare il cielo fino a che non riuscì a riconoscere la forma del grosso elementale dell’aria che era la cavalcatura di Kilgore. Stava arrivando finalmente, e pure a gran velocità.  
La rabbia che la strega covava dentro per il ritardo raggiunse livelli critici, tanto che accarezzò l’idea di colpirlo con un Dardo d’Ombra per farlo precipitare e vendicarsi. Quando la distanza fu tale da consentirgli la piena visuale del suo sciamano, la furia cieca di Gathra scomparve all’improvviso e il vuoto che le lasciò dentro fu rapidamente riempito da una inusuale ondata di innocuo e imperituro amore.  
Era quasi imbarazzante per lei provare un sentimento così innocente e puro, abituata com’era a manifestare il suo affetto in maniera molto più velata e cruenta.  
«Il mio… orchetto...» mormorò Gathra, parlando più a sé stessa che ad altri.  
Nel mentre che Kilgore si accingeva ad atterrare, l’Orchessa gli corse incontro senza alcun preavviso; cosicché la prima cosa che l’Orco vide non appena congedato il suo elementale fu l’ombra della sua promessa sposa che gli piombava addosso e le sue braccia che lo stringevano forte attorno al collo.  
Per un istante temette che volesse strangolarlo per il ritardo, poi la sentì distintamente sussurrargli all’orecchio: «Sei… bellissimo...».  
Kilgore percepì la sua faccia andare a fuoco per il piacere di quel complimento e per l’abbraccio. Era contento che le piacesse la sua tunica fatta con maglia e con piume di un bell’azzurro brillante. Almeno non stava indossando la gonna per niente.  
Lui la prese gentilmente per i fianchi e la staccò da se stesso per poterla guardare a sua volta. Lei aveva deciso di optare per la sua tunica blu scuro cucita in maniera da sembrare vestita con tentacoli e propaggini simili. La profonda scollatura era incantevole per lui, come era sempre stato per tutti i vestiti succinti che le aveva visto indosso. Attorno al viso portava un accessorio che era una via di mezzo tra una tiara ed un cappuccio che pareva la bocca di una creatura mostruosa simile a C’thun. Le braccia erano scoperte e gli avambracci avvolti in guanti lunghi fino al gomito.  
«Anche tu sei splendida...» gli disse.  
Un finto colpo di tosse da parte di Corna Nere interruppe quel romantico momento. Kilgore offrì alla sua compagna il braccio e lei si aggrappò con gioia, camminando al suo fianco con passo lento e solenne mentre si avvicinavano allo spiritista Tauren.  
Erano entrambi emozionati, anche se in maniera diversa. La camminata durò per un lasso di tempo apparentemente infinito e quando si fermarono dinanzi a Corna Nere, quest’ultimo concesse loro un blando sorriso benevolo.  
Tutti gli invitati seguivano la scena in silenzio, col fiato sospeso. Persino Rehgar e Ritssyn avevano sospeso il loro ultimo battibecco per poter assistere.  
Corna Nere allargò le massicce braccia nude e ricoperte di folta pelliccia nera come se volesse abbracciarli tutti, quindi diede finalmente inizio alla cerimonia.  
Kilgore e Gathra si volsero l’uno verso l’altra. L’Orco era talmente agitato che stava sudando copiosamente. Temeva di fare brutta figura davanti a tutti, anche se era certo che alla sua partner non sarebbe importato.  
In fondo, non importava nemmeno a lui. Quello che davvero importava era che stavano finalmente per unirsi come una vera coppia, legata solennemente per tutto il resto della loro vita, qualsiasi fosse stato l’esito dell’ingresso ad Antorus che li attendeva l’indomani.


End file.
